1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to dumbbells, and more particularly, to a dumbbell with adjustable weight.
2. Description of Related Art
Home exercise has become a trend in response to changes in people's lifestyle of today. Among a wide variety of indoor exercise equipment, dumbbells are most popular for being compact and time-independent.
A conventional dumbbell is integrally formed, and its weight is constant. Hence, dedicated users are usually in possession of dumbbells of different weights; in doing so, budgets and storage pose a problem to the users. To solve the aforesaid problem, U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,373 discloses a dumbbell that allows a user to adjust its total weight. Although the dumbbell of U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,373 allows the user to change its weight as needed, its structure is too complicated to manifest ease of production and ease of use.